


Double (Not A) Date

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Max and Zoey accompany Maggie and a new friend on a not-a-date double date.  Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Double (Not A) Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reesiesteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiesteve/gifts).



> Thanks to reesiesteve for allowing me to use her head canon for the first part.
> 
> The second part is for the Discord. You are all a bunch of thirsty bitches and I love you all.

“Wait, you want me to do what?” Max looked at Zoey quizzically.

“Go with me, my mom and her new friend Ted to the soft opening of a new restaurant.”

“Hold on. Your mom has a new friend named Ted. And you want me to go with you and her for what reason? And why are you going?”

“Because I’m scared for her and I think Ted might be looking for something other than friendship and she’s vulnerable since my dad died and-”

“Zoey. You’re projecting.”

Zoey sighed. “I guess I am. I heard she met a new friend at her grief support group, and freaked out. I asked if I could tag along with the excuse that I read about the restaurant and wanted to go. Mom was skeptical but said I could come if I brought someone with me. So…” she looked at Max pleadingly. “...please?”

He sighed. “Sure. Why not? You’re my best friend and I want to support you however I can, even if I think you are ridiculous for chaperoning your mother.” 

“Thank you.” She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, prompting him to flush pink. Zoey unpaused the movie and continued watching.

Max tried to watch the movie, but he kept glancing over at Zoey. In the six months since Mitch died, he had been there nonstop for Zoey as she processed her grief. They never discussed the makeout session, or her feelings for him. He didn’t want to rush her, but it was getting harder and harder to be just her best friend. He found himself thinking about her all day. Or, more specifically, about her lips, and eyes, and hair, and the things he would like to do with and to her. She was sitting curled up on her couch, in sweatpants and a hoodie, hair slightly mussed from a long day at work. Even in her casual state, Max thought she was beautiful. This was going to be a long non-date double date.

——

Zoey was nervous as she paced around her childhood bedroom. She was carpooling with her mom, and they were supposed to meet Ted and Max at the restaurant at 6pm. It was now 5:20pm and Zoey was already sweating through her dress. Why was she so nervous? Max wasn’t the issue. They had been friends for years and he was doing her a favor tonight. Maybe she was nervous because she was going on a not-a-date double date with her mother and her mom’s new friend. What could _possibly_ go wrong?

Maggie called her from downstairs. 

“Ready to go?”

Zoey took in a long breath, smoothed her dress, and walked down the stairs.

They arrived at the restaurant five minutes before their reservation to find Ted and Max already sitting at the table, chatting comfortably. Zoey glanced at her mother, who had a big smile on her face. 

“Ted! How lovely to see you. I see you’ve met Max. This is my daughter Zoey.”

“Nice to meet you Ted.” Zoey gave him the once over, and thought he looked a lot like Ted Danson post _Cheers._ He was a handsome, distinguished looking gentleman. But he wasn’t Mitch. 

“It’s great to meet you too Zoey. Your mom has told me a lot about you.” He smiled at her warmly, and Zoey felt maybe one iota better about the whole evening. 

Until she saw Max. Her best friend, her rock. He was wearing a blazer, fitted shirt, and dark wash jeans. Zoey, for the first time in a long time, thought her best friend was hot. Really hot. 

Shit. This was going to be a long night.

\-----

When Max arrived at the restaurant, he spotted a tall older gentleman waiting by the door. 

“Are you Ted?”

“You must be Max.” Ted stuck out his hand for a hearty shake, and Max immediately liked him. The hostess seated them, and they struck up a jovial conversation. 

Then, Maggie and Zoey walked in. 

At least Max assumes Maggie was with her because he could only focus on Zoey. Or, more specifically, on the knee-length dark green dress she had on, with her hair flowing and cascading down her back. Her eyes shined more than usual behind some subtle makeup, and her lips were painted a dark shade of lipstick. Max wanted to go over to her and kiss the lipstick right off of her.

Shit. This was going to be a long night.

\------

The foursome ordered a bottle of wine and some appetizers. The conversation was flowing easily between everyone except Zoey. She was trying desperately to not cry, because her mother seemed...happy. She was laughing and smiling, and eating her food like it was no big deal that the love of her life died six months prior. 

“...Zoey? You there?” Her thoughts were interrupted by Max, who was looking at her quizzically. “I asked if you wanted more of the calamari. Are you okay?” His eyes were warm, gazing at her tenderly. 

“Yes! I’m fine. And I’d love more calamari,” Zoey responded enthusiastically.

Too enthusiastically, in Max’s opinion.

Zoey reached over for the plate, and promptly knocked her glass over, spilling the red wine onto her dress. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” Maggie asked, a look of concern dotting her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just...be right back.” Zoey hightailed it to the ladies’ room, where she scrubbed furiously at the stain. She stopped and placed her hands on the counter, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“Get it together Zoey. Your mom deserves to be happy, and Max looks so good and ugh that blazer does things to me. Stop being a big scaredy-cat and put your big girl pants on,” she chided herself.

She opened the door and found Max standing there with a glass of club soda and a cloth.

“Club soda gets out red wine, so I figured I’d bring you some. Are you okay?”

Zoey detected a hint of a shit-eating grin on his face.

He did, in fact, have that grin on his face because Zoey thought she was talking to herself, but it was loud enough for Max to hear through the door.

“As I keep saying, I’m fine, now can we please go back to the world’s most awkward dinner?” She huffed as she strode past him, missing the smirk on his face.

Ted and Maggie were looking at her quizzically. Before they could ask, Zoey snapped “I’m fine. Let’s just eat.” She slunk down in her chair and began to eat her dinner silently. She could feel eyes on her. 

Then Ted spoke up. “Listen, Zoey, I know this must be very awkward for you, but I promise my intentions are good. I lost my wife six months ago as well, after a long illness, and that’s what your mom and I bonded over. I’m not ready to date yet, neither is she, but we found a friend in each other. It’s good to have someone who understands the grief of losing a spouse, and I thought tonight would be a nice distraction. I needed some laughter and fun in my life, and you definitely brought that tonight. You are as delightful as your mother said you are.”

He turned to look at Max. “And you’re a great friend to Zoey. She’s very lucky to have you in her life.” Ted looked at Zoey pointedly as he said that. Zoey felt herself flush, and Max thought it was adorable. 

Max also wondered what she would look like flushed for...other...reasons. And what that dress would look like in a heap on the floor of her bedroom. Or his. Or his car. Wherever. He swallowed thickly and tried to think of something non-sexy.

Luckily, the waitress arrived with dessert and coffee, so Max could focus on that instead of the way Zoey was looking at him across the table.

Zoey wondered if his lips were still really soft. 

She also wondered when she had gone from liking her best friend to loving her best friend.

As they walked out to their cars and said their goodbyes, Ted pulled Zoey aside. 

“Lock him down. He’s in love with you, and clearly you are with him. If I didn’t know better, I would have assumed you were a couple already. It was nice to meet you Zoey, and please take care of yourself.”

\-----

Zoey decided to take the BART back to her apartment to give herself time to think. She replayed the evening over and over again, and certain things kept popping into her mind. Max in his blazer. Max waiting for her outside of the restroom, saving her yet again. Max glancing over at her across the table. Oh who was she kidding? The only thing she thought about was Max. She knew who to turn to for advice.

Max started driving home, replaying the events of the evening. Zoey’s faraway look. How she looked adorable even when clumsy. The way the fabric of the dress fell along her curves. He turned the car in the opposite direction of his house, knowing what he needed to do.

\------

“Did you murder someone Red? What the hell is all over that dress?” Mo raised an eyebrow as he answered the banging on the door. 

Zoey pushed past him and began to pace. 

“Max and I chaperoned my mom and her new friend Ted on a double date to a restaurant but Max looked delicious and I wanted him for dessert and then my mom was happy and-”

Mo held up his hand. “Enough. I am so confused. Start over. And help me pick out some jewelry for this killer outfit while we’re at it.” They went into his room.

Zoey sat on the chair and explained the whole situation to Mo as he fluttered around his room looking for the right accessories. 

“So what you’re saying, Zoey, is that you think Max is hot, and you want in his pants? Easy enough. Tell him.” Mo rolled his eyes at his oblivious friend.

“It’s not that easy. What if I misread the situation?”

Mo stared at her. “God you’re an idiot. A delightful idiot. Have you SEEN the way that boy looks at you? Isn’t it obvious...that he’s a sucker for you?”

Mo ducked as Zoey threw a pillow at him. 

\-----

Max parked his car and flew up the stairs to Zoey’s apartment. He knocked on the door repeatedly, but there was no answer. He sighed, and was about ready to leave when he heard Mo’s door open. 

“She’s in here.” 

Max stepped into the apartment, and Mo led him to the bedroom, where he practically pushed Max inside and closed the door. 

“You two need to work whatever this is out and do not come out until it’s solved.”

Max saw Zoey curled up in a chair, hiding behind a pillow. She peeked out from behind it. 

“What are you doing here Max?”

“I came to see you.”

“Obviously, but why?”

Max stood silently for a minute. “I heard you.”

Zoey looked confused. “Heard what?”

Max grinned. “I heard you in the bathroom, talking to yourself. You’re not quiet about that, Zo. I believe your exact words were “Max looks so good and ugh that blazer does things to me.”

There was the shit-eating grin again. He was such a tease. A very hot, very toned tease.

Zoey stood up and walked over to him, crossing her arms.

“What about it?” she challenged him.

Max wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against him, brushing her hair back from her face as he kissed her fiercely and deeply, Zoey responding just as eagerly.

They finally broke apart, needing air. 

“For the record,” he whispered, tracing light kisses onto her neck, “that dress does all sorts of things for me too.”

“I know. I can feel it.”

Max pulled her even closer, feeling her shiver as his hands traced up the back of her thighs and under her dress. She pushed him onto the bed and was about to climb onto his lap when they heard a knock on the door.

“You two better not be making out on my bed.” 

Silence.

Max and Zoey stood up and sheepishly opened the door, finding Mo standing there with his arms crossed.

“For fucks sake you live across the hallway. Take your shenanigans there.”

Zoey grabbed Max’s hand and raced out, yelling “thank you” over her shoulder. 

Mo rolled his eyes. “Straight people.”

\----

Zoey looked up at her ceiling, smiling like an idiot. She felt Max’s strong arm across her torso, a loose curl tickling her breast as he breathed into her shoulder. Last night had been an extraordinary experience. Max had incredibly strong hands, and did this thing with his tongue that Zoey could only describe as magical. Her dress was in a heap on the floor, and it was probably ruined anyway. Max’s blazer was somewhere in the living room, where she had ripped it off of him as she backed into her bedroom. The sex had been incredible and they had taken their time. The built-up tension from years of repressed feelings had come to a head, leading to multiple mind-blowing orgasms. Zoey knew Max was the one she wanted forever.

She felt him stir. 

“Good morning sexy,” he said as he leaned up to kiss her. “Last night was amazing. Who knew you were so flexible Zo.” 

There was the shit-eating grin again. Such as tease.

“You know, Ted was right,” Zoey said.

“Right about what?” 

“I do need to lock you down because we are in love with each other. At least...I’m in love with you.”

Max grinned as he hovered over her. “And I am most definitely in love with you, Zoey. I am also very interested in these.” He took her breast in his mouth, his hands wandering down and exploring her. 

As Zoey relaxed into Max’s touch, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was happy.


End file.
